Drabble Challenge
by Ashry 42
Summary: 1: Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. 2: Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. 3: For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose. You have the song length to write. No pre-planning, and no writing after the song is over. No skipping either. 4: Do 10 songs and post.
1. Chapter 1

_**Important message**_

_**Edit Author's Note:** I've decided to continue this Drabble Challenge by pairing Canada with a few other countries. I'm started with the FACE family. (France is already done, and England & America are on the way). But after that, I don't know who else to pair him up with. So I posted a pole on my profile: It's up to you readers to choose with whom Canada will be with for this Challenge. Go vote now! The three most popular choices will get to be in the challenge._

_I will start this challenge with a Reader x Canada story. The next one will be Canada x France._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. It rightfully belongs to it's owner Hidekaz Himaruya. I am not trying to make profit out of it. Just practicing my writing skills with my favorite manga !_

* * *

**Drabble challenge **

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever...

2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose. You have the song length to write. No pre-planning, and no writing after the song is over. No skipping either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist

* * *

**SONG 1: I want you to want me – Cheap Trick**

"Hey, could you lend me a pen? Mine just broke down." Matthew asked in his usual quiet voice. You handed him one and he thanked you before going back to his work.

You were in class doing boring math work. You sat next to your best friend. However you had trouble concentrating on your work. You kept glancing towards Matthew. You've met each other this school year and, to tell the truth, you had feelings for him that were more than friendship.

_I want you to want me…_

xXx

**SONG 2: Nightcall – Kavinsky**

Rain poured down hard. You ran, and for every step you made you heard a splash. You were drenched.

_What had happened?_ You thought, crying; tears mixing with the raindrops. You kept running. You didn't know where you were running to and you didn't care.

_Why? Why? Why?_ You repeated to yourself, like a mantra. _My sweet, sweet Matthew…_ You remembered his cute smile and how he was always trying to help you.

But one day something had changed. _My sweet Matthew… has become a monster._

You remembered the last few minutes spent with him. "Don't be afraid." He had cooed into your ear, grinning, and holding a bloody knife.

xXx

**SONG 3: There she goes – The La's**

"H-Hey, wait!" Matthew ran, not wanting the girl to vanish from his sight. "Please don't go!" He finally caught up to her and reached out a hand to her shoulder. The girl instantly swung around, and looked back at him with a confused expression.

Matthew instantly stopped in his tracks and gawked "Oh…" He slowly backed away, waving one hand. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Matthew."

Matthew heard a voice coming from behind him and instantly turned. When he realized who had called him he smiled broadly.

"(Name)!" He exclaimed.

xXx

**SONG 4: Lullaby – The Cure**

You walked down the long corridor, each step resonating. Paintings decorated the walls. You were headed straight for a single door in front of you. When you got to it, before you could open the door it opened by itself.

There stood a man with wavy blond hair, and one strand of hair sticking out, making a loop. The man had lavender eyes behind thin wire-rimmed glasses that felt as if they could read into your soul.

He greeted you with a nod and a smile that could beat the Cheshire cat. You started back at him, hypnotized. He seized your hand and guided you inside.

"Come to my parlor… I have something…" He said, staring at you, still grinning.

xXx

**SONG 5: It's my life - Talk Talk**

You and Matthew sat at the park under the shade of a tree. You both talked about what you had done that day. You had just gotten out of College and meet up with your best friend at the park like you do everyday.

Matthew stared at you as you plucked at the grass and the flowers by your side. He was mesmerized and couldn't take his eyes off of you.

"So." You look up at him. "Do you want to go to the movies?" You ask.

"I'd love to." He replied, smiling, still watching you. You blush a bit from his stare and went back to plucking the grass.

_I love you, but I wonder when I'll be able to tell you… _

xXx

**SONG 6: Waltz for the Moon - Final Fantasy VIII**

He presented you his hand and you took it. He put one hand around your waist and you put a hand on his shoulder. Then just as he took a step forward you took a step back simultaneously. He took one step to the side and you followed. He twirled you, your dress flowing with the movement. He caught you again and you gave him a smile, which he answered with another big smile. You clasped his hand tightly as he twirled you once again. You and Matthew danced to the music of the waltz, enjoying yourselves.

xXx

**SONG 7: Hospital Flowers – Owl City**

You heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in," You said, straightening up in your hospital bed.

Matthew came in, holding a bouquet of violettes. You tape the edge of your bed to invite him to sit down, which he did.

"This is for you." He hands you the flowers, a small blush appeared on his cheeks. He looked away. You took them.

"Thank you." You said and smiled back at him. Then you add, "I'll be able to leave tomorrow."

"Great!" He beamed.

xXx

**SONG 8: Better – Regina Spektor**

You looked out the window, watching the unmoving scenery, tears streaming down you're face.

"(N-Name)?" A voice called behind you. You spun around and realized it was Matthew. When he saw that you were crying his eyes widened instantly. Before he could say anything you jumped to him and hugged him tightly, burying your face into his chest. He patted your back, trying to calm you down.

"Don't worry. Everything will get better." He said and kissed you lightly on your head.

xXx

**SONG 9: Abrahams Daughter - Arcade fire**

You ran through the forest as fast as you could. The branches cracked under each step, you swatted at any branch that would get in your way with your free hand, the other holding a bow.

Suddenly you trip on a rock, landing face fist, but you managed to shield yourself with your hands on the last second.

"Well, well… If it isn't the young archer." Someone said. The voice sounded very close. You instantly shot up to see who it was. And you're eyes widened in fear when you recognized the face: it was you archenemy: Matthew Williams.

You quickly get up and point an arrow at him, warning him not to get any closer.

xXx

**SONG 10: On attend - Suarez**

Matthew has seen many things from many different times; he was a country after all. Everything changed; everything. Yet he remained the same. He met people and it seemed that a few moments later they would disappear into the dirt. People came and went, yet he didn't move.

He had met you recently at the park; he had learned a lot about you and had grown to like you, yet he knew that you – just like everyone else – would disappear one day, and it broke his heart. You came into his life and you would soon leave.

He would always be waiting. Waiting for time to pass.

_On attend que le monde change._

* * *

_**AN:** I__ encourage writers to try out this Drabble Challenge (It's not mine by the way, I found it on devianart). It's tricky and hard, but worth the fun! If you decide to do it, could you send me a message? I'd love to read them! Or for those who don't have an account, you could post them as a review._

_Reviews are always welcomed! Tell me what you thought about it._


	2. Canada x France

_**Edit AN: **The pole doesn't seem to be working... So if you can't see it, send me a message with your favorite Canada x Country paring. _

_**AN:**__ Their relationships vary depending on the story: some of them will be family (father-son relationship), and some others will be romantic. But it's definitely not a continuation. Each story is independent. Some of them may even be AU (Alternate Universe)._

_This will be the case for ALL country x country stories I make: depending on the story, the relationships vary._

* * *

**SONG 1: Apologize – One Republic**

I extended my hands, tears running down my cheeks. "Papaaaaa!" I wailed. "Don't go!" I ran forwards. "Pa-pa!" I hiccupped. I fell down to my knees, splashing in the mud and rain. "Non…" I whimpered. I looked up, and saw his figure, slowly walking away. "Papa…"

[...]

"Canada, please hear me out." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

I slowly turned around and stared back down at the person I had once called Papa. Now that I'm grown up, he seemed so week and frail. I stared coldly at him. He didn't think I'd turn around and say "It's too late to apologize."

XxX

**SONG 2: Underwater - Mika**

Wind was blowing though my hair. I gripped the wooden wheel tightly, smiling broadly. I tilted my head backwards, leaning against Papa's stomach, and stared up at him, letting out a giggle. Papa had let me take up the wheel. I looked back down as he gently placed his hands on mine and guided my movements. The wind was blowing harder every second, and I knew a storm would arise soon. I look up at the sky; big grey clouds were gathering tightly together. The boat rocked back and forth with the movements of the waves.

XxX

**SONG 3: Out of Time Man – Mano Negra**

I sat on the bench and bent forward, quietly fiddling with my bouquet of roses. A blush the color of the flowers lit up my cheeks. This was one of our rare rendez-vous's. It was hard finding time to see each other, but when we did they were very fulfilling moments. However, as time silently moved on, I started to have doubts.

My watch ticked on. Now it's nine past 2. He's late. Now it's nine past 3. Long gone the rendez-vous. Now it's nine past 4. No use in waiting anymore.

I walked to his house and rang once. There greeted me a man in pajamas, who was looking surprised.

"You forgot again…" I commented, giving him the roses.

XxX

**SONG 4: The Skater's Waltz, Op 183 – Emile Waldteufel **(7 minutes long)

"N'ai pas peur" (Don't be afraid) Papa said. But I wouldn't budge from my spot. So he crouched down and picked me up. Then he entered the ice rink, and gently but with swift movements began to skate. I clung tightly onto his neck.

"Tu vois, c'est facile. Tu met un pied devant l'autre, comme quand tu marches." (See, it's easy. You put one foot in front of the other, just like when you're walking)

He twirled me around once, which made me laugh.

"A toi" (Your turn) He put me down, but still held onto me; his hands on my hips.

I took a few tentative and wobbly steps. But after a while managed to walk steadier. Just when I was getting more confident Papa let me go, which surprised me and I almost went stumbling backwards. I turned around as best as I could and sprang back to Papa, holding onto his hips tightly, burying my face. "Ne me lache pas!" (Don't let me go!) I said in a muffled voice.

"D'accord." (Alright) He replied. He took my hand and guided me forwards. We skated for a while hand in hand. As the minutes past, I gained more confidence. We went faster and faster.

At some point he took my other hand and we spun around, laughing and giggling. He picked me up again as we continued to spin and I laughed even louder. When he put me down I boldly dashed off, confident that I could skate by myself. We played a little game of tag, and many other games.

Yet, all fun must end at some point: It was time to go home. I hadn't seen the time go by.

And that was how I learned to skate.

XxX

**SONG 5: Le plus beau du quartier – Carla Bruni**

"Regardez-moi. Je suis le beau du quartier." (Look at me; I'm the most handsome of this town) France sang, as he slowly crept closer to me, a grin plastered on his face. "J'suis l'bien aimé." (I'm the favorite) He placed a hand on my cheek. I looked down, blushing. "Dès qu'on me voit" (The moment we see me) He moved my face so as to look at me straight in the eyes. I turned even redder. "On se sent tout comme envouté. Comme charmé." (Everyone feels enchanted. As if charmed.) I felt hypnotized by his stare.

"Bien malgré moi, eh." (Despite myself) He let go and swung around, his hands moving to the beat. He walked away, his hips swaying with the movement. "Je suis le plus beau du quartier." (I'm the most handsome of this town) He swatted his hair away with a brisk movement, then turned to face me as he whistled the end of the song.

XxX

**SONG 6: No one notices your brand new T-shirt – Raymond & Maria **

I sighed. Same routine everyday; get up, have breakfast, go to meetings and be ignored. And then you wonder why I'm late most of the time; I don't want to work in those conditions. I rushed out of my house, a slice of bread in my mouth, trying to put my coat on, with my keys in one hand and Kumakichi in the other. I got in the car and drove off.

When I got there I sat at my usual place and blankly stared at the commotion caused by my brother. The usual. I sighed again.

"Eh, Canada." I turned my head to face France who was genuinely smiling at me. "Tu t'es acheté un nouveau T-shirt?" (Did you buy yourself a new T-shirt?) He asked.

I looked surprised, then grinned from ear to ear "Yeah!"

XxX

**SONG 7: (You're The) Devil in Disguise – Elvis Presley**

France struggled with the doorknob but it wouldn't open. He anxiously looked over his shoulder. Canada was slowly walking towards him, a grin replaced his usual shy smile.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked.

France gulped. "Please stop!"

"Oh? But we were just starting to have fun. Isn't that right Kumajirou?" Canada looked towards his polar bear, which was as tall as Canada on all for legs. Imagine if he stud up? The said polar bear growled menacingly at France. Canada looked back and France and said. "He agrees with me."

XxX

**SONG 8: Pendant que les champs brûlent - Niagara**

I watched as the fields burned and the houses with them. People ran and screamed in fear and rage, but I just stood there, impassive. This is war. You can't expect a happy ending. France had lost. The British were taking over and they we're not coming in peace. We had fought but we just weren't enough.

The flames slowly crept closer to me. Yet I just stood there. No use in doing anything. We tried, and we had lost. England was right. I would become one of his colonies, no matter how much I fought back. The trees swayed back and forth with the harsh push of the wind, which slowly evolved into a storm. The flames started at their roots and slowly climbed the trunk of each tree that stood in it's way.

This is how it will end. We will be engulfed by the flames just like the trees.

XxX

**SONG 9: Winterlong –Pixies**

I waited for you winter long.

I walked the snowy path to my usual destination: the dock. I would stand there for hours waiting for you to arrive. But you never came. The snowflakes gently landed on my head and shoulders. The cold breeze tainted my nose and cheek red. I snuggled deeper into my scarf.

Where are you? I thought. Why haven't you come yet? Did something happen to you? Or… I stopped. No. I shook my head. That can't be the reason. Papa would never leave me voluntarily. There must be a good reason for him not to come. He would never abandon me.

So, I waited for you winter long.

XxX

**SONG 10: Dancing with myself – Billy Idol**

I swung my hips to the beat, clapping my hands. I picked up the nearest object, which was a flute and used it as a microphone.

"I'm dancing with myself! Oh oh!" I sang and jumped around, twirling at the same time. "If I had the chance, I'd ask the world to dance!" I spun around once. When the guitar solo came I took my flute guitar style and pretended to play it.

"If had the chance I'd ask the world to dance. IF I HAD THE CHANCE I'D ASK THE WORLD TO DANCE" I yelled, spinning around at the same time, my arms outstretched.

Just then the door opened, and I stopped in my tracks. Papa was there with a camera, smirking at me. "Please continue". He commented.

I simpered and went to sit on my desk chair, staring at the ground, embarrassed.

* * *

_**AN**__: By the way; ever wonder from whom Canada got his habit of saying "eh"? He got it from France! Except in France "eh" is mostly used to call someone, or used as an interjection. It's the equivalent of "hey!"_

_Anyways, next up is England. _


End file.
